plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For other uses, see Dark Ages (disambiguation). |Zombies= * * * *Only appears in Brain Buster |Unlock=After defeating Zomboss |before=<< |after= >>}} Dark Ages (黑暗时代; pinyin: Hēi'àn shídài;'' translation: ''Dark Age) is the 6th world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Like in Ancient Egypt, tombstones appear in Dark Ages. However, they now have a much important role since they summon zombies through an ambush called "Necromancy!" and if they are marked with a sun or Plant Food icon reward players with sun (100 sun) and Plant Food when destroyed, respectively. Now occasionally they spawn by themselves and if a grave spawns where there is a plant, that plant and all plants in front or behind it will move forward one column. Sun does not fall from the sky in Dark Ages as it is set during the night, so the player has to use Sun-shroom in order to get sun, since the other sun-producing plants are too expensive. Exclusive to this version, fog returns from the first game as an environmental feature exclusive to some levels. And just like in the first game, Plantern and Blover are the two plants can get rid of it. Plantern can illuminate an area as long as he is alive and Blover blows it away for 15 seconds. Torchwood also illuminates fog, but using him is not recommended because he only works on its tile, even with Plant Food. Also exclusive to this version there are two new Brain Busters (Oak Archery and Fright Theater). Three new plants are exclusive to this version (two returning from the first game) and there are three new zombies. Game Description It's the year 948, a medieval era full of fantasy. Mushrooms versus medieval zombies, are you ready? In Chinese: 这是948年，充满了奇幻色彩的中世纪。蘑菇家族大战黑暗僵尸，你准备好了吗？ Origins As its namesake says, Dark Ages takes during the tenth century where culture and economy slowly deteriorates mankind that follows the decline of the Roman Empire. Also, the use of Black Magic like Necromancy became the center of usage for evil purposes. Difficulty Much like in the international version, it is the first world to be considered hard. Aside from the fact it is night, meaning that cheaper plants must be used, a few levels have fog, forcing the player to use Plantern and remove all gravestones, requiring Grave Buster to avoid Necromancy. The zombies are also a threat; Jester Zombies deflect projectiles, heavily restricting strategies. Wizard Zombies can turn plants into sheep, disabling them, while Archmage Zombies can immobilize groups of plants by putting them to sleep much faster than Wizard Zombies and Cavalry Zombies can rush at fast speeds, launching its Knight Zombie closer to your house. And last but not least, the Oak Archery Brain Buster is very difficult. Main levels Current= } | style="text-align:center;" |One | style="text-align:center;" | |Locked and Loaded level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |9 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |One | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Dark Alchemy level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Special Delivery level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |11 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |One | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Save Our Seeds level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |13 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |One | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Special Delivery level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice with | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Oak Archery level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Dark Alchemy level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Locked and Loaded level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |19 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |One | style="text-align:center;" |Money bag | style="text-align:center;" |Save Our Seeds level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" | -> (125 sun) -> (400 sun) -> (200 sun) -> (250 sun) -> (150 sun) -> (300 sun) | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | |Fright Theater level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |21 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice without sun-producing plants and free plants | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |One | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Last Stand level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |One | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Oak Archery level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Dark Alchemy level |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Ultimate Challenge | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Zombot Dark Dragon's health | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Boss battle |} *First time reward other than stars, coins, and chests. |-| Pre-1.8= Walkthrough :See Dark Ages/Walkthrough. Gallery Trivia For all the non-Chinese trivia about Dark Ages, see the international version of Dark Ages. *Like on the international version before the 2.7 update, the torches near the castle are not on fire. *This is the only world whose length is longer in the Chinese version. *Somehow, when the player looks at the Dark Ages' world icon, it doesn't have the moon behind the castle in the world icon, unlike in the international version. **However, the moon can be spotted when the player explores the map. *This is the only world in the game that gives a free legendary-rarity plant, which is the Sun-shroom. *Like Far Future and Modern Day the mid wave A and B tracks are switched. *For some reason, this world's name is Dark Age instead of Dark Ages. This also applies to Steam Ages which name is Steam Age. It is unknown why. Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas